Amor y Odio
by Anto Chaotic
Summary: Lily&James... Sirius?... Remus? Los merodeadores acaban de comenzar su quinto año, y el conflicto entre el grupo de Lily y James está peor que nunca. Pero no todo es odio, no? Soy mala haciendo Summaries! lean!


Bueno.. este es mi...¿segundo? fic. Ya no me acuerdo xD pero no he hecho más de 2... es un Lily&James, Sirius&?? y Remus&??? Pero bueno... ojalá les gusten tanto mis personajes como el como interprete a los de J.K Rowling. 

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes en este fic me pertenecen, excepto las tres amigas de Lily: Caitlin Bones, Denisse Finnigan y Eleanor Nott. El resto son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner BROS. NO ME DEMANDEN! . 

Espero que les guste! )

Amor y Odio 

Eran las 11:30 a.m. y el tren camino a Hogwarts acababa de partir. Los alumnos se despedían de sus familias saludando en las ventanas, y otros aún buscaban un compartimiento libre, ya que se llenaban rápidamente.

James Potter, un chico de cabello moreno el cual estaba siempre desordenado, cuerpo atlético, alto y que parecía estar siempre sonriendo era uno de ellos, y junto a su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, un chico igual de alto y atlético, hermoso cabello negro, destellantes ojos azules y una sonrisa que hacía que todas las chicas de Hogwarts cayera a sus pies. Remus Lupin, un poco más bajo que los otros dos, ojos de color amarillento, cabello castaño y el cual era igual de guapo, si no fuera por el aspecto enfermizo que tenía también iba con ellos. Peter Pettigrew, el último de los merodeadores, no aparecía, pero a los chicos les había dado pereza buscarlo. Aun que les costara admitirlo, era el que sobraba.

-Al parecer la raza humana nunca se había reproducido tan rápido, nunca había visto tantos enanos de primero juntos. - Bromeó James, mirando en cada uno de los compartimientos, para ver si había algun lugar para ellos tres. _Con gente que valiera la pena._

Los otros dos merodeadores rieron, siguiéndolo.

-Aun que pensé que nunca lo diría, creo que esta vez me he arrepentido de ir a fastidiar a Snivellus. – Comentó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa inocente, para que su amigo no le asesinara. N/A: ¡ES SNIVELLUS! ÒwÓ Odio la traducción al español, así que así se queda xDD

James fingió un infarto, y él y Lupin rieron, Sirius se tardó un poco más, pues se defendió.

-¡Hey! Nunca había visto el tren tan lleno, debimos haber encontrado un compartimiento antes. – Dijo, y recién comenzó a reir.

Los merodeadores seguían buscando un lugar, arrastrando sus baúles, mientras seguían riendo.

-Canuto, me asustas. Te estás pareciendo a Lunático. - Rió, y esta vez fue el castaño quien interrumpió.

-Ser más responsables de vez en cuando no les haría para nada mal, ¿saben? – Dijo, al tiempo que llegaban al último compartimiento.

-Hablas como Evans, Lunático... qué patético, qué patético. - Dijo Cornamenta, luego de abrir la puerta del último compartimiento, sin ver quienes estaban allí.

- ¿Qué es patético, Potter? -

James se dio vuelta lo más lento que pudo, entrecerrando los ojos como si fuese a recibir un golpe y lo supiera de antemano.

-Hola, Evans. - Contestó el moreno con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. – Patético es que no quieras salir conmigo la verdad. –

El moreno estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans, una muchacha pelirroja, algo bajita, delgada y de ojos color esmeralda. Al igual que él cursaba quinto curso de Gryffindor. Él y ella solían pelear a menudo, ya sea por las varias bromas que los merodeadores gastaban en sus compañeros, o sus fallidos intentos de conquistarla.

La sonrisa de James se amplió más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que quedaban justo 3 asientos disponible, y les hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que entraran. Además de Lily, se encontraban 3 chicas más. Eleanor Nott, una muchacha muy estudiosa, pero a la vez simpática. Tenía el cabello negro como el azabache y ojos color pardo, la tez pálida, pero casi nada. Era la oveja negra de los Nott al haber caido en Gryffindor, un caso parecido al de Sirius. Ella estaba sentada junto a la ventana, y enfrente suyo estaba Denisse Finnigan, una rubia de ojos verdes, con un tono de amarillo. Era algo baja pero esbelta, y era la consejera espiritual del grupo, casi como una líder. Lily estaba sentada junto a Eleanor, conversando con sus amigas. Al lado de la puerta del compartimiento, estaba Caitlin Bones, otra Gryffindor, la hermana menor de Amelia. Ella era castaña, de tez más tostada que sus amigas, pero aún así pálida. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en una revista que parecía muggle, sin prestar atención a los merodeadores hasta que Sirius cerró la puerta de compartimiento.

¡Oye! ¿Y a ustedes quién los invito? – Preguntó, alzando la vista.

James ya se había sentado al lado de Lily, y Sirius de Denisse. Lupin

Estaba observando avergonzadamente la situación, sentado al lado de Eleanor. Sirius llevaba ya un año completo intentando ligarse a Finnigan, pero le era imposible, y eso le desesperaba. Ninguna chica de Gryffindor le había rechazado. Menos Lily, claro está pues a ella ni se le había insinuado. Y Bones le caía mal. Pero bueno... los merodeadores ignoraron a las chicas y siguieron con lo suyo.

-Es increíble como desperdicias una oportunidad como esta, Evans... – Comentaba James, llevándose las manos a la nuca, y estirando las piernas de forma que quedaran sobre el poco espacio libre que había en el asiento de al frente.

-¿Cuál? ¿La oportunidad de volverme loca? Vete de aquí, Potter, soy prefecta. - Le amenazó, fulminándole con la mirada.

James abrió los ojos de forma exagerada, y miró a Lupin.

-¡Remus! Ya sabemos quién es tu compañera... vaya suerte que tienes amigo... ¡AUCH! – Exclamó llevando ambas manos hacia su costado como reflejo, la pelirroja le había golpeado con el hombro. - ¡Casi me rompes una costilla! -

Sirius mientras tanto, había elegido una táctica bastante extraña. Ignoraba a sus amigo por completo, y no dejó de mirar a Denisse, hasta que esta se sintió observada.

-¿Qué miras, Black? – Le preguntó de mala manera, girando la cabeza y con una mueca de desagrado.

Para variar, el moreno le dedicó una se sus sonrisas más sexys, y la rubia le ignoró. – No molestes. – Se limitó a decir.

¿Acaso encuentras molesta mi presencia? – Preguntó el moreno.

Sí, - Contestó la rubia. – Muy. –

No digas tonterías, Finnigan. Sabes que me amas secretamente.-

Otra sonrisa seductora.

Tú sabes que no. –

Que si. –

Que no. –

Que si. –

Que... ¡SUÉLTAME BLACK! – Chilló la chica, empujándolo.

Y es que Sirius, luego de sonreír, _otra vez, _se lanzó sobre la rubia, intentando besarla. Pero no era tan fácil hacerla caer, y luego de un corto roze entre los labios de ambos la chica le empujó, y ahora se encontraba intentando abofetearlo, mientras el chico se intentaba defender con los brazos.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡FUERA! – Rugió Denisse, pateando a Sirius.

Lily estaba ocupada intentando vencer a James en su discusión, y Eleanor parecía no atreverse a intervenir, lo mismo con los dos merodeadores. Pero Caitlin si se atrevía, y poniédose de pie de inmediato, ayudó su amiga.

-¡Denisse! ¡Caitlin! Tranquilas, por favor… - Rogó Lupin, poniéndose de pie también, y separando a las dos chicas del moreno, recibiendo una buena cantidad de patadas de ambas, debemos decir.

-Eres el único de este grupito que se salva, Lupin, no pierdas eso. – Amenazó Bones, mirándole seriamente.

-¿No te das cuenta de que esa era mi intención? Patético tú, Potter. – Exclamó Lily de mala gana, y le dio otro golpe en las costillas.

-Nadie tiene esas intenciones conmigo, Princesa. – Contestó James, imitando una de las sonrisas de su amigo Canuto, aun que surtían mejor efecto cuando Sirius las utilizaba, servían de vez en cuando.

-No me llames Princesa.- Masculló Lily. N/A: Te lo dedico a ti Rivs por ponerle el mote nn

-Sé que te fascina, Princesa. Nadie se resiste a los encantos de un Potter.- Alardeó, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja, quien pego un salto. El moreno había conseguido, _otra vez, _sacarla de sus casillas.

-Uno: ¡No me llames Princesa! Dos: ¡NO SE TE OCURRA TOCARME POR QUE TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA! – Gritó Lily, haciendo que todos allí se voltearan, incluyendo Denisse y Caitlin, quienes cesaron sus intentos de asesinar a a Sirius a patadas, por unos segundos.

Lunático pensó en ir hacia James por si Lily intentaba matarlo también, pero decidió seguir separando a Finnigan y Bones de Sirius, pues era 2 contra 1. Pero Eleanor, quien pareció leerle el pensamiento, se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia Lily y Cornamente, en caso de que la primera atacara.

Pero James creyó poder controlar la situación, pues dijo, con una mano en la nuca y el otro brazo, con el que había abrazado a la pelirroja, sobre la cabeza del asiento de esta.

-Se nota que tienes buenos pulmones, preciosura. ¿Hiciste ejercicios en el verano?- Cornamenta sonrió. Le encantaba sacar a Evans de sus casillas, decía que se ponía sexy cuando se enfadaba, y no pudo evitar decirlo. – Que sexy te ves cuando te enojas. – Y consiguió exactamente el resultado que esperaba.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- Chilló Lily, sacando su varita. -¡Conjuntivitis!-

Pero James fue demasiado rápido.

-¡Expelliarmus! – Dijo simplemente, y la varita de Lily salió disparada hacia atrás. – Eres tan predecible, Evans. –

Lily le miró de forma cruel, indignada. Denisse y Caitlin ya habían dejado de patear a Sirius, y habían sentado juntas. Remus y Black habían hecho lo mismo y solo les faltaban las palomitas, pues veían la pelea como si tratara de un partido de tenis en la tv.

Pero Eleanor, al darse cuenta de que los chicos llevaban más de tres horas allí y de lo denso que se encontraba el ambiente, se cambió rápidamente de puesto, al lado de Lupin, y le susurró al oido.

-Creo que ya es hora de que se vayan.. aquí está apunto de desatarse... –

-...la tercera guerra mundial, lo sé.- Completó el castaño, sonriendo tímidamente. –Pero créeme, las más indicadas para sacarlos de aquí, son tus amigas. – Susurró de vuelta, mientras...

-JAMES POTTER... LLAMAME PRINCESA UNA VEZ MÁS Y... –

-¡Princesa!-

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-

Y un poco más a la derecha...

-¡DEJA A DENISSE TRANQUILA DE UNA VEZ!- Gritaba Caitlin a Canuto, pero este parecía no estar prestando atención.

Sirius se le había tirado encima a Denisse nuevamente.

-Te dije que eras casi tan sexy como yo? Y es mucho pedir, Finnigan... Es mucho pedir.

-¡Eres un creído! VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA-

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate, mujer. –

Los chicos, quince minutos después, se encontraban fuera de un compartimiento cerrado con magia, junto con sus baúles, y la lechuza de Remus.

-Debo decir, queridos merodeadores...- Comentó James irónico. –Que esta vez hemos batido un récord. ¡4 horas con las chicas en un espacio reducido! Increíble, ¿no? –

-Asombroso.- Murmuró Sirius sarcástico, con una mueca. –No puedo creer que Denisse siga rechazándome. –

-Estás obsesionado con esta chica, Canuto. Déjala ya.- Aconsejó James, sentándose sobre su baúl.

Sirius se rió tan fuerte, que casi se ahogó en su propia familia. Mientras tanto el tren se estaba deteniendo, ya estaban en Hogsmeade.

-Hablando de obsesiones, Cornamenta. ¿O olvidaste a Evans?-

-Claro que no, pero eso es distinto. –

-Claro que si.-

-No es lo mismo, a Evans solo me gusta molestarla, nada más.-

-Te gusta fastidiarme nada más, ¿no?- Exclamó una voz femenina cuando se abrió el compartimiento. Acto seguido la pelirroja yéndose indignada, y quien sabe, ¿una que otra lágrima al bajar del tren?

Eso lo sabremos el próximo capítulo! Y es que en realidad, la culpa es de la falta de creatividad.. pero llevo 6 páginas... un buen comienzo, ¿no?

**Ustedes dirán.. envíen Reviews! Para ver si vale la pena continuar.**


End file.
